A New Story Begins
by KogasMate2
Summary: A year after the jewel was fixed Kagome's life gets turned upside down, is she going to be able to have her dog demon for the rest of her life or does destiny have a different plan in store for our young miko.
1. Epilogue

Epilogue: **"it's been a year since the shikon no tama had been fixed and Naraku was destroyed. Everything went back to normal and I when I say everything I mean everything, Sango and Miroku continued to fight over his lecherous ways, Shippo shortly after became my son and the romantic tension between Inuyasha, Kikyo and myself have only worsened. Inuyasha had finally made his choice, everyday since we fixed the jewel he would run back and forth between our group and Kikyo until….."**

**"One day they had mated and Kikyo joined our group, on that day I started to slowly die inside each day since I have fallen asleep crying with Shippo laying beside me. For a year I stayed and watched the man I loved turn into someone I don't even recognize anymore. Just like every night before laid beside Shippo and cried myself to sleep, one night I finally couldn't take it anymore, and a blizzard type snow had picked up and was coming down hard almost blinding you at first, I knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to pick up my scent I decided after Shippo fell asleep that was the time to move, I didn't know where I was going to go but anywhere was better than here. At first I tried to yet again lay there for the sake of my friends and child but once again I could hear Inuyasha and Kikyo try to conceive a pup. For some reason Kikyo had requested that Inuyasha had built their hut next to mine, lucky me I get to hear every time they decide to attempt to conceive"** Kagome laid there and began to cry once again hearing the love of her life with another woman, doing the things she had fantasized about for years. Without giving it a second thought she wrapped the sleeping Shippo up in his blanket and again in her own blanket, she grabbed the giant yellow backpack that she always carried around and left without giving it a second thought not once on her way towards the forest of Inuyasha did she look back, in her mind she was leaving and this time it was for good she would only see the feudal era in her history books. She carried the tiny sleeping kitsune through the forest fighting the strong, bittercold winds from the storm for miles before the strength in her legs was gone she decided to seek a hollowed out tree to put Shippo to keep the kitsune warm and safe, she placed him in the tree and sat against the opening of the tree, taking all of the winds to keep him warm. Her knees met her chest and she hid her face.** "Where did I go wrong to deserve any of this?"** she let out a gentle sigh before falling asleep, unaware of the change coming for her pup's life as well as her own, it seemed fate had a different plan.


	2. Chapter 1 Flashbacks

Along a tall mountain where the waterfalls roar sat a wolf tribe that wasn't a stranger to Kagome and her friends. All of the wolves in separate dens within the large mountain, cuddled with their mates and pups all except their leader. Since his parents' tragic demise all those years ago, fixated on avenging their deaths he refused to take a mate until one fateful day over a year ago Koga's nose caught a scent, a pleasing smell of a sweet melon and the mouth dripping sweetness of a honeysuckles, the scent had calmed the demon in him fighting to get out for once his inner demons and himself had gotten along and lived in unison. He must have what calmed his arua so, unable to place the smell he began to search for it allowing his wolves to feast on the villiagers and taking anything that caught their eye for their own, they ransacked the villages following the smell, but to his disappointment by the time they got to the villages it was faint. This frustrated the young wolf lord never before has anything invaded his sense of smell quite like this, on the day he finally found the scent, the object he has been searching for he had found himself dumbfounded by the group that was standing before him, he scolded at the sight of the mutt standing in front of him. His eye had caught gaze at the young lady standing behind the hanyou for the first time since he was a young boy he was calm, he had forgotten about all the hardships he had to endure as he had to give up his childhood to take his parents place with leading the pack, he forgot about the pain he suffered from his parents death, he forgot about the sight of the demon whom slain his parents right in front of his eyes. For the first time his soul was calm, it was finally at peace, her small figure, her big chocolate eyes which shone like angels were showing heaven, her long black hair that rested in the small of her back, his face had turned bright red when his eyes had landed on the young women's clothing so much skin was being shown he now knew what kind of woman this was traveling with the group and he was determined to have her. **"Hey mutt! What the hell are you doing to my wolves? Get out of here before I shred you to pieces"** Inuyasha scoffed he held the tetsusaiga over his shoulder. **"And what makes you think i'll let you live that long ya damn dirty wolf!?" **

Koga laid on his pelts reliving those events all that time ago when he first saw Kagome he's been determined to make her his mate ever since. He rolled over the first time his love had ever gotten angry with him played in his mind he began to whimper then soon his whimpers became pain filled whines as he yearned to hold her.

He brought her back to the main den threatening anyone who would dare harm his love, he sat her down onto his pelts and sat behind her, his legs wrapped around her. He started to snake his hand around to cup her breast just as the wolves began to light a fire for the night all of the joy, laughter, music and talking came to a halt as the sound of skin contact came into play. Kagome had slapped the wolf after the shock wore down the other wolves began to growl viciously, whispers were few and far those who dare to speak only spoke of kagome's demise. Kagome stood nervously she stared at Koga, he stood over her towering over the small girl. "**Wench! What the hell is your problem, you will not treat your leader with such disrespect or you will go back to the whore house of wence you came"** Kagome's eyes widened, all at once she stood and began to leave the den as she got closer to the cave exit a group of wolf demons stood there blocking her path, one of the wolf yokai spoke his eye had slowly turned red **"that wouldn't be too smart if you want to continue to live that is."** Koga smirked as he sat down **"now come"** he had guestered for her to sit in front of him **" you will come to see that being my concubine will be much more satisfying than that mutts."** that was it, her face and skin became red as the anger she felt finally rose to the surface, her fists balled up at her sides while her blood began to boil. **"What kind of girl do you take me for"** Kagome began to scream, her lungs felt as if they would come out if she dared to yell another word but at the moment she didn't have a care in the world. **"I'm not a concubine, as a matter of fact, I still have my innocence"** her facial expressions confused the young wolf lord, she spoke with no deceit but dressed otherwise.

Koga had once again rolled over on his bed of pelts, he laid a hand on his cheek feeling the painful sting, he began to fall asleep with a tear soaked pillow underneath his head dreams started to swirl around in his head dreams of kagome. His kagome. His nose had started to fill, he knew this scent was it real or just his imagination?


	3. Chapter 2 The Race Against Time

Slowly Kagome became blue, her blood started to slow down her hearing began to go in and out, her eyes began to blur all while her heart slowed to a stop. Kagome was scared, who would care for shippo he would become an orphan again. She tried to stay awake, tried to avoid the inevitable her last memory was that of a figure. **"Koga?" **she whispered out before collapsion. Koga was ecstatic to see Kagome, as he inched closer to her he saw the color of her skin. without hesitation he threw her giant backpack onto his back and picked her up, he noticed a reddish tail fall out of the tree, he peered into the hollow trunk and retrieved the still sleeping kitsune and off the took the small boy and kagome. his kagome finally coming home, he ran with urgency so he could warm up his love before she completely froze to death. **"her hearts still beating...good"** within a few minutes he was far across the country. after another five minutes he was entering the wolf den territory, he began to howl. waking the other wolves and their healer he entered the den and laid her onto his pelts, slowly a waking shippo began to stir, he opened his eyes to a still, blue kagome. fear filled his tiny body and his own heart began to race. his voice cracked and crumbled as he called for his mother. **"mo..." **he began **"momma" **his eyes began to swell and overfill, a hand laid on his shoulder he looked up to the unfamiliar grasp. **"koga?...what happened? where are we...what's wrong with momma and where's inuyasha and the others..." **confusion, worries, and grief swirled around in my small mind. The healer walked in she laid layers of blankets over kagome. **"we must slowly warm her or we'll lose her to shock." **both Koga and Shippo nodded, they left the den to allow the healer to warm Kagome. a few hours later Kagome started to open her eyes. a set of big bright blue eyes looked back at her, kagome began to stir. **"Not so quickly, your body hasn't had time to properly heal. You need to lay here for just a bit longer" **she smiled softly, her white fangs shined. **"my name is Airvianna, i am the healer for the Eastern Wolf Tribe" **kagome looked at Airvana her voice cracked and gave **"your a part of kogas pack..is that where i am...where is shippo? where is my son?" **she started to get up, again Airvianna laid the miko down. **"the young kitsune is alright, he is with koga in the main den."**

The wolf packs healer came out of kogas room, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Shippo all surrounded her before any of them spoke. She put a hand out with a serious look on her face."**she is awake but she is very weak and should be asleep soon. It is very important that she rest and stay in bed for a couple days. There may be a possibility that she will be down longer, it all depends on how her body reacts to treatment. Keep in mind my practice is for demons not humans so i am unsure of how well she'll recover with my treatment." **she gave a stearn and piercing stare. "**I mean no disrespect, lord Koga. but you should have taken her back to her village not here, i may not have been as fortunate as i was in reviving her. Not only was that selfish of you to put your needs over hers but it was reckless and thoughtless." **Kogas ears dropped and hung low, he looked away but before he could dwell too much into thought she spoke again. "**But disregarding that note, what is done is done. She has to remain where she is so i will try my best to help her." **Kogas face lit up, he nodded "**please, do whatever you can to help her. Make her well again" **the healer began to walk off but again koga spoke. "**Airvianna, tell her not to worry about her pup, i'll care for him."** she nodded "**of course" **she smiled softly before returning to a sleeping kagome.

Days had passed and not once had kagome woken, Airvianna stood and walked into the main den to find her leader. "**Where is koga?"** she asked one of the warriors that passed by her. "**He is out hunting with that fox kitsune, they should be back soon they made a big enough kill. We won't have to hunt for 3 nights" **his voice rang out joyfully, Airvianna smiled and stood there waiting for the wolf to return. The sun shined beautifully, a cheerful bouncing shippo pounced airviannas leg. She looked down and smiled "**did you have fun?" **shippo nodded, he looked back and watched as koga walked slowly towards them with a fat boar hanging from his shoulder. "**What is it Airvianna, is she ok? Has she woken up yet?"** Airvianna smiled "**she's beginning too, her eyes have not yet opened but her body jerks and jolts. It's slowly starting to respond.'' **Koga smiled as he let out a sigh of relief, he dropped the boar by the entryway and walked to his room to see his love. As he entered the den she saw his kagome sitting up looking around, he jolted over to her and scooped her up into his arms. "**Kagome" **she said her name lovingly and adoringly "**i'm so happy you're ok, shippo and i was so worried about you." **Airvianna walked in holding shippo, the kitsune had hopped out of her arms. "**Momma"** he exclaimed happily, he climbed up koga and wrapped himself into kagome's arms. "**I was so worried about you momma" **he cried out between tears, kagome smiled and wiped away her child's tears away. "**Shippo! I'm so happy you're ok" **she patted and petted the back of his head "**shush little one it's all alright now. I promise I'm not going anywhere"** Airvianna grabbed the still weeping shippo'' Shippo. Why **don't you stay here and let koga take your mother to the falls? So she can bathe." **Koga had blushed but out of the wolf den they went to the waterfall on the far side of wolf territory, away from the breeze that could carry her scent he didn't want a certain fleabag to catch her scent and take her away from him once again. He sat her down on the warm stone ground the steam filled the air around her, Koga helped stand her up blush appeared gently across his face. "**Ah. Ka..Kagome, how are you wanting to bathe? I uh…." **his eyes averted and his hand rubbed the back of his head, kagome too shared in the blush. She began tugging at her priestess robes, the sash loosened with each tug until the robe draped snobbishly around her form. Koga held her up so she wouldn't fall, his face only darkened as he helped pull the robe away from the matching sky blue lace panty and bra set which covered her modesity. "**Kagome...maybe you'd be more comfortable in the hot spring"** Kagome nodded grateful for the way Koga behaved….unlike a certain hanyou she came to know. Koga put Kagome on the edge of the hot spring and excused himself but to an unknowing kagome the young wolf leader still watched from afar. When she fully undressed herself, koga had become erect, his inner demon spoke to him "**now, while no one is around, mate her..make her ours." **he felt disgusted with himself. "**No. She's vulnerable right now. I want her to trust us, besides she has to feel for me as I do for her. You know she has to mark me and accept me as her mate before our auras mix and become one."** his inner wolf whimpered with lust and affection, he too wanted the mortal not just for sex but for companionship as well. After a while kagome yelled for the demon, he ran to her without hesitation but froze as he saw that she sat there fully undressed. Her skin so soft and supple he fought hard to resist every instinct that rose. He stood her up and dressed her, and without another word he carried her off to the wolf den.


	4. Chapter 3 The Search Is On

The day after Kagome had awoken back inside Kaede's Village inuyasha had walked up to Kagome and shippo's hut. Expecting the duo to be home just as always he began to walk into the abandoned home "**Kago…." **he stopped, he sniffed the air and looked around. "**Kagome. Shippo?''** Much to his aggravation and disappointment the air was cold, her and the kitsunes scents long gone, without much thought he left the hut and began towards Priestess Kaede.

He pulled back the curtain that stood as a door, he spotted the three sitting around the fire all with tee cups in their hands, steam rolling out. They stared back at him with annoyance in their expressions "**Sango, you and Miroku go get Kirara and meet me back here, I've got to go get Kyiko. Kagome is missing!"** the Trio looked at him with shared annoyance, all three dumbfounded at their friend. Kaede spoke softly and slowly "**inuyasha. Ye know Kagome has been gone for a while now?"** Inuyasha stood there just staring at the old priestess. "**Priestess kaede is right inuyasha, she's been gone for a few months now."** Sango lifted her cup to her face "**we assumed she went back to her time because she's had enough of you, not that i can much blame her." **infuriated the hanyou gripped the curtain "**get kirara, i'll be back with kyiko. Don't argue with me, she would have told me if she was going home." **no one else got another word before inuyasha left the hut to retrieve his mate.

Koga placed Kagome down on the cave floor near a fire roaring in the far end of the large cavern. "**Koga?" **Kagome looked up innocently and full of curiosity, he smiled and looked at her. She spoke softly a blush coming to her face. "**I've got so many questions but I" **she looked away embarrassed "**i just don't know how to ask any of them." **he softly placed his hand onto her cheek, her breath was caught inside her throat, her chest heaved while her mind raced with thoughts that she shouldn't of been having. What is this? This feeling, it's new. Could it be love? How, she felt love when she was in love with inuyasha but it didn't even pale in comparison to what she felt now. Koga could smell her scent change and this frustrated his inner demon, he wanted her so badly every part of him throbed to touch her in a way no other has, to taste her juices. He smiled at her frazzled look and spoke softly, kindly. "**Just try. There is no judgement here, you know that." **kagome looked up at him. "**When did you recuse me...why did you recuse me" **her face dropped as memories flooded her head of inuyasha, they showed all the times he chose kikyo. Koga let out a deep and threatening growl drip out of his throat he knew who she was thinking of. It pissed him off how the filthy half breed treated her. "**Your scent filled my nose, I couldn't pass up the chance to see you no matter what time of night it was, even if all I could do was watch you sleep that was enough. But when I saw how blue you were. How close to death you were getting i didn't even think about it i knew i had to save you. I knew I had to show you the kind of life you could have if you stayed here. But in a way I guess it was selfish of me. I couldn't think of a day when you're not alive, I wouldn't want to be in that kind of world." **kagome watched him as he spoke. So truthfully, so full of feeling. Her heart raced as he continued to speak from the heart until her eyes landed and stayed glued to his lips, as they formed each and every word. Her concentration was broken when Shippo jumped into her lap, she looked down and smiled as she held him close. "**How long was I asleep" Koga looked away, he knew she would eventually ask but he dreaded the day. Almost three months." **

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Muiroku and Kirara had searched all day, when nightfall finally fell the group set up camp and headed to bed for the night, while back with the wolf tribe things were just getting started. The fire that roared earlier in the day only got bigger, the males drank and prepared their kill, while the women chattered, laughed and prepared dinner. The wolf pups and shippo all played together. Kagome sat by herself in Koga's room, hearing the laughter she urged to go out and watch everyone but her legs still wouldn't work. How much longer until she will be able to stand, to walk. Her face fell but before she could dwell too far into the matter a female wolf demon came in. "**sister?" **a beautiful young woman came in. She wore her long rose colored hair up in a complicated braid that adorned her wolf ears. She had on traditional wolf tribe clothes just like Koga. "**my name is Hasely, Koga sent me in here to help bring you out" **she smiled brightly. "**But why don't we get you into some clean clothes first."** kagome nodded her head watching the young wolf. Hasley picked the young miko up and carried her into the main den to join the party. She carried kagome towards koga who sat beside the fire. Koga's eyes spotted kagome and instantly his jaw dropped. Kagome wore the traditional wolf tribe clothes, her hair was curled in tiny spiral ringlets that bounced with every move, she was absolutely, Koga shut his mouth and stood up to get kagome. "**How are you feeling?" **she looked up at him and smiled "**this is huge, what are you celebrating?" **he stared at her, his eyes couldn't leave her. "**We're not celebrating, we do this every night, after a long day the whole pack comes home, prepares dinner, and enjoys others company." **They sat down and enjoyed the night as it slowly started to become quieter and calmer until finally every last wolf was in bed asleep.

The next morning kagome awoke, she looked down to see shippo snuggled tightly against kagome's stomach, she started to move before noticing a weight on her waist, she looked behind her as saw koga sleeping, his arm resting on her waist. She smiled softly, she laid there for a little bit before koga woke up. He sat up and stretched, his long hair was let loose and laid lazily and messy against his back he rubbed his eyes while yawning, kagome giggled softly she had never seen this side of him before. He smiled as he looked at her "**morning kagome, did you sleep ok?" **she smiled happily "**i haven't slept that good in a long time."** he got up, to kagome's disappointment still fully dressed, he walked over to her and picked her up "**why don't we go up to the falls? Get some fresh air?" **she nodded, she picked up her sleeping kit and rubbed their noses together "**wakey wakey shippo, it's time to get up" **Koga smiled watching how brightly her mothering instincts got. After all the times he has seen his love mother this orphan who was in no way any relation to her, it helped him decide that she was the only woman he wanted to bear and mother his pups. Soon shippo awoke, a sleepy smile on his face while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "**good morning momma." **kagome laid him down smiling "**good morning sweetheart. Why don't we go get you some fresh air before breakfast, ok?"** shippo nodded and started out of the room, koga lifted up kagome and followed shippo to the falls on the far end of the territory.

Later that morning the group started stirring, and sango sat with miroku around what was left of their dying fire, kirara lying by their feet. Kikyo came out to join the group, she wore disgust on her face like royalty would wear a crown on their heads. Not much longer after kikyo left her tent, inuyasha too, left the tent to join the group, as soon as he lifted his head to walk towards his beloved a breeze blew past which carried kagome's scent. Without a word to the other inuyasha leaped into the trees so he could better follow Kagome's scent. "**Inuyasha, where are you going?" **kikyo screamed, she tried to follow him but before she could even grab the bow that laid beside her he was gone. Without much choice she climbed onto kirara behind sango and miroku and off they went, to where they didn't know, they didn't know what laid in wait for them or what kind of danger their companion was leading them too.


	5. Chapter 4 Fight For What You Want

Along the waterfall, flowers in full vibrant bloom along the edges. All different shades of purple and blue, kagome looked around her eyes lit up at everything that laid out in front of her "**koga. This" **she struggled to find words, he knew what she ment and smiled lovingly she continue "**it's so beautiful."** she sat her down and sat beside her, shippo nuzzled into her lap. He wrapped his arm around her and she in return nuzzled into his chest, her head laying on his shoulder. Her hair had grown in the last few months, her waist had shrunk. Koga tried his best to keep her nourished but it wasn't enough she lost weight, it saddened him. They sat there enjoying the view, the breeze and each other's company. Her scent filled his nose.

The others finally caught up to inuyasha, they found him standing in one spot absolutely still, as they had gotten closer they looked for whatever had captured his attention and there they saw their friend, right off the bat all of them noticed Kagome's altered appearance. The group stood there watching, none of them knowing how to approach until inuyasha spoke dumbfounded and heart broken. "**Ka...kagome, what are you doing….how did you get here, why did you leave without saying anything…"** The two jumped, automatically koga stood without second thought and stood in front of kagome, the sight of inuyasha infuriated him thinking of all that inuyasha put kagome through, thinking of the day he found kagome, close to death. He snarled viciously and protectively. Inuyasha began to scream at kagome. "**Get up. Now. you and shippo are coming back with us right now."** he walked closer to kagome but stopped when koga's growl got louder. "**She isn't going anywhere with you mutt face. Because of you she almost lost her life, if I hadn't found her she would have." **he could feel his inner demon break it's chains and take over, he staggered as his hand went to his head, kagome tried to get up, but still her legs wouldn't let her. This didn't escape notice from sango, instantly she ran to kagome she bent down "**kagome, what's the matter" **she looked at her sister friend worriedly, kagome smiled shyly "**i'm ok, really! I'm still recovering from the cold, koga has been taking care of shippo and I" **she looked at koga worried. In the midst of the silence, Koga spoke "your dead!" koga started towards inuyasha, inuyasha in return sent out a slash from tetsusaiga. When the smoke cleared and Koga wasn't where he was, he came down from the air with a foot ramming into inuyasha's face. The two tumbled over the edge of the falls into a valley. "I almost lost her because of you, you were supposed to protect her and once again you failed!" he smirked, which quickly faded away "don't get me wrong dog breath, i'm happy you chose the walking graveyard instead of my sweet kagome. But in the end you hurt her, i can't allow anyone to hurt her." He continued to punch and kick at inuyasha, inuyasha jumped back and held his sword in front of him in a defensive manner, inuyasha smirked he managed to get a hit on koga, a small deep cut appeared on his cheek. "I look at it this way ya scrawny wolf, why have the copy when you can have the original."

The group above could hear every word from below. While kikyo smirked, kagome began to cry and she turned to kagome "**you know he's right. This shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't have died and you shouldn't be in his era."** sango rolled her sleeves up and started towards kikyo, before she could have said or done anything to the undead priestess a loud bang was heard from below. Inuyasha was inside a cater that his body made as it flew through the ground, he was alive but very weak it refused to move. Koga had his head down, fangs showing his fists balled tightly by his side and he started slowly to walk towards inuyasha. Kagome handed shippo to Sango and said, "**watch him, i've got to do something before they kill each other."** sango stared at her "**but kagome you can't stand there isn't anything you can do, besides you'll get yourself killed." **kagome stood herself up shakily and staggered to the edge, she slid down the rough and jagged cliffside leaving fresh bruises and cuts all over her legs. She attempted to stand but fell, she tried again. After three tries and fails she finally started stumbling towards them until she was finally walking "**koga!" **she yelled for the wolf lord but he kept walking towards inuyasha she moaned sadly and closed her eyes knowing this was going to hurt, she started running her legs sent jolts of pain through her body, she wanted to puke.

Koga walked over top of inuyasha's still body, his claws extended in one fluid movement he lifted his arm with claws toward inuyasha he was going to rip out his heart and devour it. Everyone on top of the cliff held their breaths in anticipation, unsure if this would be the last time they would see their companion alive. Koga stood there for a minute unsure of what was touching him, he turned and saw kagome he slashed at her and left a gash across her stomach she let out a scream of pain and agony, but again she tried to talk him back, she latched on to him her arms wrapped tightly around his stomach "**koga please don't, your better than this. Let's go home. please. " **His eyes began to change colors "**ka..kagome, your...you're walking" **he smiled happily and hugged her. The wind picked up and his nose filled with the scent of her blood "**your bleeding, where"** she let him fuss over her checking all her bruises and cuts, it kept him happy and occupied there it was again, that weird feeling. What was it she kept feeling around him. Kagome looked up from koga and her eyes widened, without a word she shoved him to the ground and let out an agonising screech. Inuyasha had done Iron Rever Soul Stealer, a bright light engulfed kagome no one not even inuyasha knew if he had killed her in unison Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga screamed for their friend "**Kagome!" **Koga laid there unknowing if the love of his life just died right before his eyes…

The light faded, the dust cleared and the faces of everyone who stood there paled. There in the dirt laid kagome, all was left of the pelts she wore covered her breasts and her maidenhood. Kogas whines could be heard, shippo buried his head into sango, sango was held by miroku the trio all crying, while inuyasha just stood there staring at kagome their mourning filled the large valley within the sounds of different pain filled cries a cackle could be heard this caught everyone's attention they all looked towards kikyo "**Looks like i get my soul back anyways." ** sango put shippo down and rolled her sleeves up. "**Ok bitch that's it. I've had enough of this. I've had enough of better than everyone, can do no wrong, bossy, no consideration ass." **kikyo looked at sango. "**Oh. go cry orphan, don't you have something more important to do like trying to save your kind before you go extinct.'' Sango** grabbed a hold of kikyo's kimono "**admit it, you told Inuyasha to build your hut beside kagomes because you knew it'd drive kagome away didn't you. But when you saw she was still here and not in her own era it pissed you off didn't it." **Sango threw a punch and struck the undead priestess kikyo fell, she looked to inuyasha "**Mate, come. Let's go, we don't need anyone else."** her eyes widened when inuyasha told her no. Her eyes only widened even more as a moan was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched to see where the noise was coming from. Sobs stopped and celebration took its place filling the valley for all to hear, again everyone in unison screamed "**Kagome!"** inuyasha just stood there not saying a word, kagome slowly sat up only to be tackled by koga and held in a fierce hug "**i was so frightened i thought i lost you forever, i'm so happy your alive"** he nuzzled her lovingly and in front of everyone, he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her lips the kiss was brief but it was deep, loving and full of passion "**it's up to you kagome, you can return to the village with your friends or you can come home with me and become apart of our pack, become my mate. I know everyone in the pack would love to have you,"** she looked at him, then to her friends and then finally to inuyasha until her gaze finally settled back on to Koga.


	6. Chapter 5 A New Beginning

Chapter 5 A new Beginning 

Kagome stared at koga for a while before finally answering him **"i'd love too become apart of your pack, but i can't leave shippo behind he's my pup, he needs me and i won't abandon him"** as if on cue shippo showed up beside kagome and snuggled closely in her lap **"it's ok momma! If you want to be with Koga I'd understand, i just want you happy"** the kitsune had a sad smile on his face and in return got a loving one given from kagome, she wrapped her arms around shippo and cradled him like a mother with a newborn. Seeing Kagome being motherly to the full blooded kitsune who wasn't her own, it warmed Koga's heart; he loved watching her mother other pups because it gave hints to how loving she'd be with their own pups. **"Now shippo don't be silly, i would never put my happiness above yours or your well being."** smelling the overpower kagome's sweet scent he decided to speak up and do the one thing no other leader of any wolf tribe his own included has done.** "Kagome, I would never ask you to leave your pup behind, I know the joy he brings you, I would never do anything to upset you or make you sad. You can bring shippo with you, I will accept him as my own pup and protect him as such, I promise the other wolves will accept you both and any offspring we would produce. We all would protect you fiercely"** kagome smiled, again she looked to miroku and sango and back to koga, sango had given kagome a loving look and nodded as if she knew what kagome's facial expressions were asking. She looked back to koga and again a feeling she had no clue what it was, was back. She almost lost him, just like that he would have been killed before her own eyes, then her own life hung in the balance. seeing him there standing in front of her with his hand reaching for her own the sun bathing him from behind, like how the light basks an angle. She wished for the life of her she knew what it was she was feeling. **"We'd love to join your pack, I do have a few conditions to add first if at all possible but we don't have to talk about that right now"** she gave him a bright smile, he helped her to her feet and picked her up into his arms while she cradled shippo. **"H-hold on a minute guys"** sango spoke out before the trio left in his demon tornado.** "What's wrong sango?"** by now miroku and sango had joined the rest of the group excluding kyoko, miroku stood behind sango bent over, his hands on his knees panting. Sango had slowly approached **"miroku and I were wondering if"** she looked to koga, her facial expressions had changed into a serious look **"Lord Koga, The monk miroku and i were wondering if you allow us to live with your tribe, if you would let us be apart of your pack."** koga gave her a questioning look, should he? It's unheard of allowing humans join a wolf tribe, he's already breaking the rules with kagome then with shippo, he already knew when some of the wolves caught wind that they have to protect a human miko and a fox they would revolt, they'd try to claim his title of leader. What would happen if he not only allowed the monk but the demon slayer as well?. He looked at her **"why? Why would you make this request? You would abandon the mongrel, how do I know you won't turn on me also and destroy my pack?"** kagome had looked at the wolf prince **"KOGA!"** she started to continue her lecture but sango had chimed in **"no, kagome. He has every right to ask that question and be skeptical. He's already taking a risk with you and shippo, it would look really bad with a demon slayer added into the mix"** she gave her friend a sad smile **"we go where kagome goes"** she stated simply **"the only reason we are willing to turn our backs on inuyasha is because of the abuse he showed kagome, she's the only family i have."** she looked down and furrowed her brows then back to the prince "**your wolves don't have to protect us, just let us be close to kagome, you can tell them we're there to protect kagome when you're not there. I promise we won't disrupt anything and we'll help out with anything you need us too."** Koga stared at the woman that stood in front of him, an idea crossed his mind. **"You and the monk may accompany us to the cave, but it is not to join. There is much to discuss but dog breath must stay here."** they all nodded in agreement they turned to leave but this didn't escape Inuyasha's attention his sensitive dog ears had heard everything. They planned to abandon him, he never abused Kagome, what were they talking about? They were lying. Kyiko had come down and helped him up.** "Lets go my love, we don't need them. Let's finish collecting the jewel shards ourselves, they'll come crawling back when they realise how powerful we've become."** he nodded his head in agreement. The two groups then had parted ways, unaware of the presence that was there watching.

Koga, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and miroku went back up the hillside into the caves and sat in the main den. **"Welcome back lord kog…."** Airvianna stopped midsentece her nose caught the scent of kagome's blood **"LADY KAGOME!"** she rushed towards the miko fussing over her finding all of the cuts and bruises **"what happened, were you attacked"** she sent a concerned look to her leader. Koga put kagome down and handed her to airvianna he looked away as guilt riddled his body, seeing the look koga was getting she pulled away from them both **"i'm ok"** she smiled **"i tried to walk by myself and may have pushed it a bit too much, but hey look at this i'm standing and walking on my own now"** her eyes darted to sango **"koga, would you mind if i take sango and airvianna with me to the hot springs so i can bathe?"** koga grateful kagome distracted airvianna from what happened so he didn't have to think about all the things he did to her, the pain he caused her, nodded **"go ahead kagome, you don't have to ask just please tell me if your going to leave and take someone with you. It isn't that i don't trust you i just don't want anything to happen to you it would make me feel better that you'd have someone with you in case you run into trouble"** kagome smiled **"thank you koga"** she went into the den she shared with koga, grabbed her bath supplies, three towels and some clothes. Sango and Airvianna both met up with Kagome outside the caves, and the trio left. The girls approached the hot springs that were just shy off of koga's lands, they undressed and each one of them had started to slowly slip into the hot water letting it work out their tired, sore muscles. Sango was the first to break the long silence **"So kagome, what happened to you, why did you leave? I was so worried that you had gone back to your time and you weren't going to come back this time"** sango looked down, she drew her knees to her chest. Kagome looked over at sango, she moved closer and hugged her friend **"I'm sorry I worried you. I just couldn't take it anymore, listening to that every night, i loved him so much it felt like i was being rejected over and over again every time i heard her yell his name."** Sango looked at kagome **"i sound selfish, i'm so sorry"** kagome shook her head "**don't be, if he hadn't mated kikyo then none of that would have happened, i wouldn't have left. If I hadn't left then Koga wouldn't have found me in the condition I was in and I wouldn't have seen the side of him that he hides from everyone else. It's hard to describe because i don't know what it actually is but earlier when koga's lost control of his demon, i was terrified he wouldn't come back"** a blush graced her cheeks and spread across her face, sango and airvianna smiled at their friend, airvianna chimed in **"does your stomach knot up when you see him smile or when he holds you?"** kagome nodded her head next to ask was sango **"kagome, when you think of the future, what...or rather who do you see in it?"** kagome looked up at sango, quickly she started speaking again **"because when we found you, you and koga looked pretty snuggly together on those falls. Koga has always been so protective over you and has already declared his love for you more than once"** airvianna chimed in **"when you were in your coma he took care of your pup like the pup was his own"** kagome's face turned super red **"so what if i'm starting to fall for koga"** her voice stopped but when she spoke her entire aura changed, her voice sounded desperate and broken **"not only is he a powerful demon he's also a lord, he shouldn't be mating a human. What if someone attacks the eastern wolves, he and the wolves could get hurt or die protecting me because I'm not as strong as them or another wolf tribe calls him and the others for war, if he never comes back who'll lead the wolves? They would never accept me as their lady, if we'd have any babies together and that happens they wouldn't accept our child as their leader. Who is to say they wouldn't throw us out or worse kill us. I don't deserve him, he needs someone better...he deserves someone better"** she looked away tears flooding her face. Both sango and airvianna hugged kagome** "kagome that isn't true, you are a beautiful, powerful, amazing, caring woman. Koga sees this so it doesn't matter to him that your human ''** Sango attempted to cheer up her sister **"the wolves love you kagome we'd never throw you, shippo or any pup you have. If something that horrible does happen then we'd care for you all."** airvianna smiled and squeezed kagome tighter. **"I think i can safely speak for our entire pack when i say no one would ever think about harming you, nor would any of us dispute your pups claim to our tribe we'd would gladly follow you and koga's pup wherever he may lead us"** the girls chattered the day away, unaware they were being watched.

Airvianna had gotten out of the hot spring. **"I'll be right back"** she dressed herself and wandered into the forest. Time went by and neither of the girls had heard anything from airvianna. **"She's been gone for a while. Come on sango let's go look for her"** sango nodded. Both girls dressed, grabbed their weapons and left, they wandered through the forest until sango stopped **"kagome. Do you feel that?"** kagome stood still for a second searching the arua both girls felt she nodded and they both took off running **"airvianna's aura is with the other one"** they finally found the aura and to their horror airvianna with some deep lacerations surrounded in a pool of her own blood. A male wolf demon stood over top of her. He wore the same pelts as airvianna but kagome has never seen him before, short black hair, deep olive green eyes that pierced into kagome's being. **"Who are you!"** her eyes saw airvianna laying there bleeding profusely, her furs were soaked and her body was pale. The male snarled loudly at the women **"this doesn't concern you human, now leave before I add you to the menu as well."** Kagome gave a serious look to Sango, immediately she knew what her best friend was thinking.** "But kagome…"** sango began to retort before her voice was drowned out but kagome **"go now, and please be quick"** reluctantly she nodded. She turned on her heels and ran as quickly as her feet would allow her.


End file.
